


Under warm blankets

by JAinsel



Series: Season 666 & I [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Metafiction, me being angry at shameless writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAinsel/pseuds/JAinsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a really nice scenario: snow falling outside, warm blankets and hot cocoa...<br/>And then a little twist.</p><p>Metafiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under warm blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm still bitter at Shameless.

There was something magical in that moment. The snow was falling down outside, but they were inside, well covered by warm blankets and a hot cocoa in their hands. 

It was nice not to think about anything else but how good it was to be in each other's company, their fingers touching and light kisses pecking on their cheeks, smearing them with chocolate stains.

The clock ticked and Ian groaned. He buried his face into Mickey's neck, inhaling the smell he so much loved.

"Don't wanna go," Ian whispered, his voice muffled.

Mickey sighed. "Yeah. Same here."

He moved gently to grab Ian's mug from his hand and placed it with his own on the coffee table. The shorter man caressed Ian's red hair, kissing him on top of it.

"If I could I'd stay here, with you. But... Writers, right?" said Mickey, his words so bitter.

Ian pouted. "It's not fair. Why did I have to say something so brutal? That I'm done with you? I'm not done, at all. And you in jail... What the fuck?"

"Don't ask me. But there's nothing we can do. At least until your actor is under contract with the show." Mickey hinted a smile. "As soon as he's done, we're gonna go wherever you want."

"With Yev and Svetlana?" Ian asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, of course. Mandy too. I called her before, she dumped that asshole."

"Good." Ian nodded. "But it's gonna be years, probably. Season 7 is pretty much confirmed."

Mickey rested his hands on either side of Ian's face. "I know. But I'm gonna wait for you. As long as it takes. Will you? Wait?"

Ian grimaced. "Don't quote yourself from that fucking prison scene, c'mon." Then he smiled. "But of course I'm gonna. And I already asked my evil twin Ian Galager to do every kissing or fucking scene with the fireman or whoever, don't you worry."

Mickey smiled at him. "I'm not worried. We're gonna get through this. I love you."

Ian pecked at Mickey's lips. "I love you."

They'd love to stay there, under the warm blankets for a longer time, but it was time to go.

With a sigh, the two men got up and kissed each other goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are always appreciated!  
> Need to vent? my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://jainsel-and-the-ships.tumblr.com)


End file.
